Eleven
by madrox23
Summary: Ikkaku has somethng to ask his captain, his captain has plenty to say in return. Yaoi ( kind of) and rated for Zaraki's choice of words.


A/N Hey what's up everybody! This is my first yaoi in over a year, and I'm doing it on one of favorite animes of all time, Bleach! This piece is also monumental for another reason, it's my first I've ever written from my new tablet :) This is done using the free word processor for Android Kingsoft, available on the google playstore It's a really nice, really user friendly and of course, free! So, without further adue,

Enjoy

The sun set behind the mountains of Seireitei, casting an orange glow off the clean white buildings. The air is still which is rather uncharacteristic of the usually bustling courts. However not all is peaceful within the divisions of the Gotei thirteen. One Madarame Ikkaku is standing behind the doors of his captain's work quarters. Now, apprehensive is one word very few could use to describe the bald shinigami, ever. Eccentric, anticipating excited, energetic. These words are most often used, but nervous has never been one of them.

Ikkaku raised his fist and knocked twice at the door. The response is immediate, "What the hell are you doin standing out there? You came for somethin, get in here and tell me." Came the rough voice of the Captain. Ikkaku opened the door and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the eleventh divisionis sitting at his desk, an agitated scowl already on his face. Probably from the "boring ass paper work" as he puts it. Ikkaku is already having second thoughts about this meeting, however the Captain would surely engage him in a long and hard fight for wasting his time. For once in his life Ikkaku just isn't up for fighting at the moment.

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

Zaraki grunted, "Boring as hell, tell me you've come here for a fight." His Captain almost pleaded, looking desperate to draw his sword and cut something.

"Uh,no sorry Captain."

Zaraki's expression went from a hopeful grin to agitated again. "Well then tell me what you want already before I end up fighting you anyway."

"Right . . ." Ikkaku breather, his shiulders sagging a little. This semmed to get the Captain's attention seeing as how this behavior is completely unheard of from his third seat. Seeing a distraction and grabbing it the Captain removed himself from the desk to sitting across from Ikkaku, who had taken a seat on the couch readily avaible to him.

"What the hell is up with you? Whatever it is you better sort it out fast, being clear in the head is just as important as a sharp sword." Zaraki offered in a rare occuance of insight. Although it had to do with fighting, which he undisputedly, knows the most about of any shinigami in Seireitei.

"Um, yeah, thanks Captain," Ikkaku rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to approach this subject. Odd seeing as how next to the man in front of him, he is the best tactition of the Gotei Thirteen. An idea hit him and suddenly it seemed like the best way, "What is your stanc on relationships within the squad, Captain?"

Zaraki arched a thin brow at the bald man, "We ain't in kindergarten Ikkaku, what the fuck are you asking me that for? You are well aware that this ain't only the place we work, it's the place we live."

"Uh, yeah . . ." Ikkaku dropped his head down, of course that would be the response to his stupid ass question. "I'm uh, I'm gay Captain."

Zaraki is quiet for a long moment before a suffocating amount of reiatsu hit th third seat like a Mac truck. Before his mind could register the movement he was pinned against the wall and the only thing his mind could understand is that he couldn't breath and his Captain's gargantuan forearm is crushing his throat. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Let me ask you somethin, can you hold a sword?"

Zaraki lightened the preasure on his third seat's neck so he can answer. "Yeah," he barely got out.

"Can you cut some shit up to a degree that you earned your place here?"

"Yeah."

Again the suffocating reiatsu returned this time on top of the arm crushing his windpipe. "Then what the fuck are you doing wasting my time with this shit?" All at once all of the preasure on his body left him and Ikkaku is left gasping and panting on the floor. "Unless you've got something important to say or you want to fight, then stop wasting my time." Zaraki said this while walking back to his desk. Ikkaki decided that trying to defend his case would be potentialy be a life threating choice at this point. So he headed for the door, his head cast down.

Just as he opened the door his Captain's voice stopped him once more, "As long as you can hold a sword, defend this damn place and your comrads with your life, I don't give a fuck what you do outside of that. Oh, and if you waste my time with dumb shit like that again, you'll be stuck training the new recruits and after that I'll give you a fight so intense you won't know your on name by the end."

Ikkaku left the office and smiled, yeah the words were harsh, but they were the closest to comforting words his Captain would ever say.


End file.
